Three shots
by extremist
Summary: Three shots- Percy meeting his both parents after the war and the campers. I don't own BoO. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**If I found Rick Riodan in the street first I will scream like crazy, then ask his autograph and then punch him in the head.**

**Why?**

**Because, all the fan of Percy would have felt it in BoO how much Percy seemed un important. He got saved by Jason in the OCEAN where Percy is supposed to be most powerful then in the end I have been dying to see when Percy would meet his parents and camp but that never happened. On the other he didn't even met Apollo and Artemis. In other words I was disappointed with the book.**

**Great, now I feel light headed. Lets go on with the shots.**

PERCY

Percy had never felt so excited. When he was battling in the war he saw many old faces but could not meet them. But after the war was over, everything was normal campers of half-blood came running to him.

Clarisse, Chris, Drew, Will, Stroll brothers and every one else. He felt soo happy to be with them. They all hugged him (which was not soo cool) they were his friends. They greeted him welcome back. Even some new campers came to see me. It was all too great.

They all were sitting in a huge group near the campfire when Percy heard a voice he missed a lot.

"Perrrrcy." It was Grover running to him.

Percy laughed like crazy and ran to his best friend. Grover gave him a big hug. Grover's horn had grown a little, he looked a little older and was inch taller than Percy.

"Where were you? I was so worried? I thought you were dead."

"I pretty much my self thought I was dead."

They both walked away from the cheering crowd behind. Them. Percy wanted to meet Rachel. The oracle but still was his friend he searched around with Grover and soon found her with one of the new campers. She saw Percy and waved at him. He waved back. Then she came running to him. She was wearing a blue jeans and a green top. Her red hair were flowing behind her as she was running to Percy.

"Where were you?"

"You all are saying this like you did not know?"

"Of course we knew, we were worried sick. Anabeth was getting crazy."

"Yeah, I heard this from a lot of people."

She laughed and then punched I in the arm. They talked about her parents and her weird school for girls

We talked a lot and then we all went to dinning hall to eat. He noticed Anabeth chatting with other Anthena cabin kids.

Jason was sitting alone on a lonely table. Seeing him he slid next to him so he wont be alone.

"Isnt that against the rules?"

"Yes it is, but I am not really the rule follower."

He smiled. Percy looked at the main table. Chiron was looking at him. He had a warm smie on his face. Percy smiled back.

**Yes, guys I know what you all are thinking. But next two shots would be much better I promise**.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY**

**Percy had seen his father in a good mood but** today he was in a extra good mood.

Percy just returned from his Latin class (he still took them). He was walking along the beach gazing at the sun setting down. He was alone because Anabeth had to help some Hephaestus kids in some kind of math equation or something. He shrugged at the thought of maths been really long since he did maths, um…. Well he could not remember.

The sky was clear it didn't look real like a sky from cartoon. The gods really were in good mood. He walked a little further and then decided to go back but then he heard a voice.

"Nice day!"

It was Poseidon sitting on the sand gazing at the ocean. He was wearing a blue Hawaii shirt and brown trousers.

"Dad." Percy was not surprised to see him; maybe he was expecting him to come.

Percy sat next to him. Well it was not always when your all powerful immortal dad comes to visit you.

"I heard you are going Rome next year."

"Yeah… you heard right. Me and Anabeth would be going there for the college."

"That would be good, safe from monsters."

"Of course 'safe' I don't know but this word seems weird."

Poseidon smiled. Percy never had best relation with him but he had a good relation last year.

"Didn't get to talk when we all were fighting."

Percy had tried his best not to think the whole war was his fault. Because of the stupid nose bleed Gaia raised and Leo along with many other demigods died.

"It was not your fault." Poseidon said like he heard his thoughts." You did well my son, it was in your fate."

"Dad, you know it was mine fault… because of me Leo…"

"Percy stop blaming yourself for his death. He choose to sacrifice himself for the world."

"But still…."

"Don't think like that. I am proud of you my son. You have made me proud than my any son."

"Father, I was saved by Jason in the ocean where I am supposed to be strongest."

He put his hand on Percy's head. Percy felt a little awkward. He never really had such kind of interaction with him except the hug they had….

"Just because you are son of big three does not mean you have to be invincible. You also saved Jason many time, not only Jason you had saved the world from Kronos. I know you think that happened because of your friends were wit you but do tell me would Zeus had been able to defeat Kronos himself?"

"Well, he had your and Hades help."

"See….. That's what I am saying." Poseidon laughed. "Now I have to leave before Zeus notices I am here with you."

"Yeah... ok see ya."

"But before going I do want to advise you to go meet your mother. She had been…. Um… Disturbed."

And with that Poseidon vanished in the thin air

**Me: Um…. Did I say that this chapter would be better? Hehehe**

**Percy: Yes you did, but it totally sucked.**

**Me; Thank you Mr. cheerful.**

**Percy: No problem,**

**Me: You are hopeless.**

**Percy: Wow that's what Anabeth said.**

**Me: Yeah I can understand her pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

**PERCY WAS EXCITED TO see his mother. It had been two weeks since he was in New York but now was the time to meet his mom.**

**He knew well enough how she will react. She will hug him and ask him if he was okay kisses and what not. He had heard from Anabeth how much his mom had been crying.**

**He ran the bell of his apartment.**

**Paul opened the door. He was wearing a red shirt with brown trousers.**

**He looked at him, for a while they stared at each. Paul's mouth was drop open. Percy heard his mom voice.**

**"Step aside Paul, who is it?"**

His mom sweet voice. Paul opened the door fully revealing Sally Jackson.

"Percy…"

Percy noticed he had held his breath. He ran to his mother. She embraced him without thinking. She hugged her beloved child. She was crying. Percy knew that she wanted to ask so many things but his mom just kept hugging him and kisses

When she finally pulled him away Percy happened to glance on Paul and was surprised to see he was crying. Paul was crying because of Percy.

He felt too good.

Together they sat on couch with Sally's awesome brownies. Percy told them about the war and Gaia.

His mom told him how much she, Aanabeth and Paul had cried after he was gone. And that he should marry Aanabeth Percy was red and both of his parent laughed madly at his reaction.

It was too good to be true. He wanted to meet his mom for the whole year, dying to hear her voice. He was glad that he was back now he could spend as much time with his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! That's it done. I hope u liked it. I kind of had only one review so I will thank himher for that and probably I would not have written the chapter if u haven't reviewed. So thank u. This chp was for u.**


End file.
